a new beggining
by squintscout
Summary: first story accepting any reviews, summery sucks, looking for a beta reader, and wondering if someone wants to help me write it since i am not a very good writer. Naruto finds out the when Hinata dies that both of his girlfriends are dead, Sasuke is back in the village and that Sakura helped Sasuke kill Ino, Naruto's other girlfriend. rated m for later posts
1. Going Back

This is my first story so i want all feedback good or bad

disclaimer:I do not own naruto or thor

* * *

A new beginning

(Konoha, during Peins invasion)

Naruto lays in the crater hugging Hinata's body,"no, Hina-Chan why did you do it?" " B..b...b..bec...aus...se...i..i...i l...l...love...you," Hinata died in his arms.** "Do you wish to save her and your crush, Ino." "** what happened to Ino?"** "Sakura killed her and joined that treacherous teme, Sasuke Uchiha." **"that flat chested bitch. Where is she I'll kill her." naruto said as his features darkened and his eyes slitted,"**pein you have taken one of my precious people and Sasuke and Sakura have taken another, Because I wasn't there. You kept me away from them, I couldn't protect them. This means I have to kill you. You bastard." **Naruto charged at Pein but got knocked away by the animal path. "b..**! I need you out of my way." **Naruto started gathering nature chakara and went into sage mode, his eyes still red as he was channeling both natural chakara and the foxes youkii. He swung his fist at pein, only for Pein to try to dodge it. Pein dodged it only by an inch,but not realizing its properties got hit by its aura, burning him and sending him flying. Naruto charged up a Fuuton: Rasenshuiken, and threw it at Pein, the paths of pein dodged it but didn't think about the possibility of it expanding. The rasenshuriken expanded and obliterated the paths.

* * *

Naruto's enhanced senses proved that the real Pein was nearby and Sauske and Sakura were with him. Naruto raced off it their direction to see Sasuke arguing with Pein or as Naruto found out Nagato. "what do you mean you can't teach me those jutsus, I deserve them for helping you destroy Konoha." Sasuke said not realizing Naruto could here every word he was saying. "Sasuke you destroyed my home and Sakura, you killed my Ino-Chan while," points at pein,"you killed my Hina-Chan, so by all rights I can kill you. But that wouldn't be fair Sakura you will be able to walk away from this,maybe depends how I feel."Naruto said, as he disappeared.

Sasuke felt his sword being drawn but couldn't see Naruto, but he felt as his arm was stabbed, then his other arm, then abruptly he felt nothing as his head was removed from his body. Sakura looked on in horror as Naruto, the boy who always had a crush on her, so easily tore thru her one true love. "Naruto how could you do this to a man you thought of as a brother, or to me your crush." "Sakura," naruto replied coolly, "you lost your place in my heart when you killed Ino-Chan, you baka."

Nagato looked at Naruto and said, "i will send you back in time if that is what you wish, it will kill me but I will do it." "fine," naruto said while swinging his hand that held Sauske's backwards and cutting Sakura's head off, "I'll take you up on your offer,"

* * *

(Konoha, past)

Naruto awoke with a start, realizing that he was in his old apartment kind of scared him, he never thought he would be here again. he remembered that he had the academy today, and that he had the crush on the bitch that killed his wives. 'Kami, i was so stupid during this time, but ino-chan is a fangirl and Hina-chan follows me all over town, but she is so shy that she cant talk to me. how am i going to give both of them back their memories?' Naruto thought but was formulating a way to get both of his wives again. Naruto felt a tug in the back of his mind 'seems like kyuubi wants to talk to me.'

* * *

(mindscape)

Naruto looked at the cage and saw Kyuubi behind it,** "Kit i have an idea, one that should let you have both of your wives. i will grant you a bloodline limit...**

* * *

**i had to put in a cliff hanger because i know you guys and gals would hate me for it.**


	2. New begginings and New abilities

**Ch. 2 New beginnings**

**bold-demon **

_italics- thoughts_

normal- humans

disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Thor

* * *

**"I can give you a new bloodline..."**

* * *

**Mindscape**

"You, kyuubi, the being that when i was a kid wanted to eat me, now wants to give me a bloodline? I know you brought me back to the past. But wasn't that just so i wouldn't commit suicide to join the, and to make sure that you could stay alive. I think i want total control of storm release or gravity." Naruto said while thinking of ways to protect his beauties in the real world, and get revenge on Sakura and Sasuke for what the did to him in the future.**"What if i can give you both? How does that sound?" **Kyuubi responded, while thinking about Naruto ridding the world of the Uchiha clan."You could do that? I think we have ourselves a deal, Kyuubi" Naruto felt so much pain rocket through him that he might have had enough force to kill any other person, but thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto survived.** "Oh ya. i forgot Naruto it is going to hurt, alot." Kyuubi said while cringing at Naruto's pained form"Sorry boy i forgot to say that didn't I?" **"Yeah Kyuubi that might have been better if i could have had the warning, i could have braced myself" Naruto said while still facing the dirt. **"well kit i think its time to wake up you still have to write the scrolls to the jutsus' i am giving you."**

* * *

**Normal world**

Naruto woke up to see it was only Five o'clock,_"Kyuubi why do i have to be up this early, the last day of the academy doesn't start till eight," Naruto whined. **"Boy i said you need to get some scrolls for the jutsus i am giving you. Oh and i found a way to give your girls their memories back." **Kyuubi said while sending naruto the vindacator hand seal( a creation of mine) the hand seal that with permission of the maker, the person can give someone back their memories._

* * *

**In the real world**

**"**Hmm I see someone wants to use my hand seal, well lets see who it is." squintscout said while walking to his computer,"Ahh it's just Naruto he definatly gets permission but sasuke and that bitch sakura will never get their memories back"

* * *

**narutoverse, konoha, narutos apartment**

Naruto looked around his house until he found enough scrolls to write down all of the jutsus the Kyuubi was going to give him. **"Okay kit the jutsus are Storm release: storm call-the user calls a storm to their area where it will send random strikes of lightning at you enemies, rank A. the next is Storm release:acid rain- user calls down rain that leaves slight burns and corrods metal. rank** **B, and storm release: storm clone- solid clones that when destroyed gives the user its memories and expoldes acting like a taser, rank B kinjutsu**"_"Um Kyuubi i need like a C rank jutsu or_ lower"** "Storm release is B rank and up but your gravity release has D rank and up like**** Gravity release: double force- used to cut his enemies speed in half, rank D**** or Gravity release gravity repulse-user sends out a masive invisible pulse of gravity from their entire body compared to the kaiten in therms of power, rank A and when they have enough control they can focus it into Gravity release: gravity push- sending a massive amount of gravity our of a certain point in their body, Rank B then the lowest one and the last one i tell you for now is Gravity release: Minor control- takes control of gravity and uses it to control your enemies movements for a short time, rank** D."_ " Thanks kyuubi i will work on the clone seeing as i can't do a normal one."_ Naruto finished writing down the jutsus and looked at the clock "Seven o'clock well class doesn't start for an hour so i can work on the storm clone for half an hour and then i will head to the academy."

* * *

**Half an hour later**

_"Huh huh i got it down good, thanks for the pointers kyuubi. I really needed them but now i have to head to the academy_" Naruto thought as he started to get ready for the academy. after five minutes Naruto started toward the academy

* * *

**At the HALL OF JUSTICE (just kidding)**

**At the academy**

"Naruto your actually here on time, and you are prepared for the tests?" Iruka said to his favorite student. "Yep, you bet Iruka-sensei, and you will be happy that i didn't pull any pranks today,"Naruto said ehile remembering the pranks he pulled in his past Hinata sitting in the back with two empty seats by her naruto thought_,'perfect enough for Ino-hime and Me.' N_aruto walked right past Sakura and sat by Hinata who grew as red as a tomato, Naruto then did the vindicator hand seal and focused on Hinata. one second, two seconds, three seconds, Hinatas eyes widen as she realizes where she is "Naruto-kun what happened, why are we twelve again and where is Ino-chan," Hinata asks a exuberent Naruto. "hinata-chan we are in the past because i got some help from Pein and the Furry-little-[ain-in-my-ass. also i have two bloodlines." Ino-walks in and is about to rush over to Sasuke when Naruto does the vindicator hand seal and focuses on her. she unfocuses for a second and walks right past Sasuke and up to Naruto and Hinata where she sits and waits for class to start.

"alright class" Iruka says, while handing out the tests," you get thirty minutes to complete this test then we will go to the obstacle course. Naruto was done in ten minutes after the half a minute it took to dispel the genjutsu on it.

* * *

**After the written exam**

The children followed the instructors out to the obstacle course," your objective is to go through, and there are ten flags in here that if collected knock time of your score, naruto you first" "hai, sensei," naruto says while entering the course. Two minutes later Naruto exits with all the flags and a pet squirrel, "Naruto-kun whats the pet squirrel for," Hinata said while eveyone looks at her "what." Kiba speaks up," you didn"t stutter once and your talking to Naruto." (On with the rest of the exams Hinata scored in the middle and Ino scored last)" okay class we are now going to the jutsu portion of the test," Iruka said while funneling the kids back into the academy.

* * *

**jutsu portion of the exams**

Kiba just exited with his konoha headband and walked up to Hinata and said,"Hey, Hinata why don't you dump the loser and go out with me i'm a ninja," "kiba, you do know that since i haven't completed my exam and am not a ninja yet that i am still a minor and you are acting like a pedophile." kiba walks off red with anger and embarassment. "wow Hinata-chan i didn't know you had it in you to say something like that," ino said. Ten minutes later Naruto was called to the back both Ino and Hinata had got their headbands.

* * *

**In the testing room**

Iruka sat looking at the door waiting for Naruto, mizuki was bored so he was practicing his hand seals when Naruto came into the room. "Naruto you need to perform a henge to avoid this kunai," said Mizuki while throwing the kunai at him the naet thing they see is a log in his place. "good now the henge," said iruka. naruto made a perfect henge of The Third Hokage. "okay you can turn back." with a poof of smoke Naruto was back, "now the clone" Iruka said. "okay **"storm release: storm clone"** " ten narutos apeared next to the original "naruto where did you learn this jutsu," "from a scroll," Naruto answered truthfully, "and its part of my bloodline." "okay," iruka said throwing a kunai at one who caught it walked over to mizuki and dispelled himself shocking mizuki. Naruto got his headband and left

* * *

**After the academy**

"Hey Naruto-kun wanna go get lunch with us?" ino said while holding Hinata's hand. "sure, but i have to go see the Hokage first.

* * *

**and thats a wrap on this chapter of a new beggining and remember i accept all reviews good or bad.**

**ja ne**


	3. Restored Relationships

**Ch. 3 Birthrights**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Thor**

**bold...demons or spirits**

_italics... thoughts_

normal... humans

**A/N:Saddly i still only have two reviews, i was hoping for more, but hey.. take what you can get.**

**i changed my mind about adding to the harem.**

**now enjoy the story**

* * *

last time

"Sure, but I have to go see the Hokage first"...

* * *

Now...

Naruto walked over to the hokage tower, a short walk when you are able to jump from building to building. As he reached the Hokage's office he saw the sky's were darkening over a part of the forest,' why is there a storm over that part of the forest, and not the rest of it,' Naruto wondered, so Naruto being Naruto he decided that he was going to go check it out. While Naruto was heading to that point in the forest he saw black lightning striking across the sky, and flashing down in front of him. With all of the experience Naruto has he avoids it, and continues to the area covered by clouds.

Naruto walked up to a cave where the the clouds where the darkest clouds were. So him being the curious person he is, heads into the cave. Naruto hears a voice in his head that isn't the Kyuubi's ,"who are you, because your voice doesn't sound dark and ominous like the voice i usually hear in here. Yours is more calming but yet powerful."

_**"My name is**_** _Odin," 'This boy he has a path filled with death ahead of him, and it seems as though unless he changes it he will go through it all again'_**

"Okay, why do you want me," _**"Child, you have entered the cave where my spear lays. If you wish to claim it, you must pass the**_** test." **"What test?"_** "The test the purity of your soul, and my spear Gungnir must accept you as its owner and** __**wielder." **_"I accept your challenge Odin and you may perform the test."

For the next ten minutes Naruto felt nothing but pain, at first it was just a little tingle, then it started stinging, then it felt like his entire body was being struck by lightning,then as quick as it started it was over."Okay, ouch."**_"I have found you worthy and will grant you the use of one of my personal jutsu's so get a scroll out of your_ pouch,****"** Naruto followed his orders and got ready to write the down jutsu,_**" It is Devine Storm Release: Spear of god- user creates a spear of light capable of striking down an opponent but the user can make it so it only harms them instead of killing them, and it can strike through any shield even the Kaiten."**_"Cool, so can i use the spear now?" Naruto asked only to get no reply back, taking that as a yes he grabs the spear and leaves the cave.

* * *

**in konoha...**

Naruto had just made it back only to be grabbed by his two favorite girls and pulled into the ramen stand,"Naruto,"Teuchi said, happy that his favorite customer was back," what can i get you?" "Four miso, two chicken, and three beef ramen for me, one small miso for Ino-chan, and one small chicken for Hinata-chan." Naruto finished, happy that his girls still like the same types of ramen.

While they were eating Hinata took notice of the spear on Naruto's back,"Hey Naruto-kun whats on your back," "Hinata-chan, what i have on my back is a sentient weapon called Gungnir, on my way to the hokage's office i saw some storm cloud over an isolated part of the forest so i changed courses because with my bloodline i can tell what causes weather and this storm was unnatural. So as i got there i found a cave where when i entered i heard a voice telling me the history of the spear and about a test i would have to take if i wanted it."seeing he was done talking about it the went back to eating, and they were having a nice time until...

"INO-PIG WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NARUTO-BAKA" Naruto decides to try to get her to leave, "She is having a nice meal and conversation with me and Hinata-chan. so will you please leave?," Naruto said while starting to get annoyed.

"NARUTO-BAKA STAY OUT OF THIS, INO-PIG WHY AREN'T YOU GOING AFTER SASUKE-KUN ANYMORE?" Sakura yelled. Now Naruto was getting mad so he decided there was an easier way to get her to leave, Naruto did a few hand seals under the table and muttered,**"Gravity release: Minor Control."**

Naruto then made Sakura walk out of the ramen stand, not under her own free will obviously as she was shouting profanities at them all the way down the street. "Thank god, to bad I had to use a jutsu to get rid of her. She is such a banshee, I think my ears are bleeding," Naruto said while holding his ears as red started to seep through his fingers, "yep, ears are bleeding . Hinata and Ino just nodded.

Naruto finished his all of bowls just as the girls finished theirs, so they decided to walk home together, "Naruto-Kun why did sakura leave after you muttered something back there?" Hinata asked curiously.

Naruto replied," Kyuubi gave me two bloodlines. Storm release and Gravity release and some jutsu's like **Storm release: Storm Body Replication (clone)****"**

To say Hinata and Ino were shocked would be like saying that Naruto only likes ramen a little bit, they were outright flabbergasted. "Naruto-kun what jutsu did you use on Sakura?" Ino asked with intrest.

"Well Ino-Chan that was **Gravity Release: Minor control **it allows my to control the gravity around a person and make their body react the way i wanted it to, so when i wanted Sakura to leave the gravity made her body move against her will." Naruto said while taking in their reactions and mentally taking pictures of their faces.

Naruto got off of his stool and helped his girls off their stools and began walking them home, "Okay," Naruto said, "Hinata-Chan, do you want to be taken home first?"

"Sure, Naruto-Kun, but you will have to talk to my father about us dating," Hinata said.

"That's not a problem , once I tell him my heritage he will accept." Naruto said calmly.

"That's the only reason he will accept you though, Naruto-Kun. I just don't understand why people can't just accept you for who you are, and not what you hold." Naruto frowned because it was true, no one would see him as Naruto, all they saw was the damn fox, not the Namikaze heir.

As they arrived at the Hyuuga estate naruto could hear the whispers, "why is the demon with the princess," "How did the demon get past our security," or Naruto's personal favorite, "I wonder if the princess took it hostage so we can either kill it or turn it into our slave."

Hinata was getting mad... No mad is an understatement she was completely, and downright pissed, she could hear the whispers also, " You members better stop talking about my Naru-kun behind our back or else i will make it so you can never use chakara again." Hinata said with much mor venom than was necessary.

Naruto whispered back, "Was that really necessary, I mean they deserved that, but couldn't you have let me and kyuubi have a chance?" Hinata answered,"I needed to prove a point not give half of my clan nightmares for the next two years. Sure i hate them but I dont hate them that much."

All Naruto could do was pout, "I'm not that bad am I?" Hinata nodded but couldn't help but giggle at the cute blush on his face. Naruto walked up to Hiashi, "Hiashi we need to talk, i want to date your daughter." Naruto said.

"Why do you want to date my daughter, I know about her crush on you but why are you acting on it. You do know that she is in line to be the next Hyuuga heiress, don't you?" Hiashi said while glaring at Naruto.

"Yes sir I do know that, i also know that i am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, your best friend and his wife." Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Hokages office**

Sarutobi was watching this little incident with intrest until the last bit of info came up, his jaw dropped, making his pipe fall on his desk inadvertently lighting the paperwork that was there on fire. 'How did Naruto find that ou... wait why do i smell smoke' Sarutobi looked at his desk to see his paperwork on fire. 'wait i defeated my arch nemisis' Sarutobi thought while mentally doing the happy dance, untill a blue light appeared on his desk originating from a seal under the paperwork, absorbing the flames, leaving unharmed paperwork. Sarutobi could only stare at the paperwork.

* * *

**Back with Naruto****  
**

Just as Naruto was going to continue speaking an ear splitting scream echoed through Konoha making Naruto cover his ears because with his enhanced hearing it made his ears bleed and caused his eardrums to shatter. Not that kyuubi didn't fix them instantaniously, but they still hurt. After Naruto's ears got done bleeding he go off the floor, "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that was our Hokage's voice behind that scream."Hiashi said while looking toward the origin of the scream, "So what do you want with Hinata, because as i said, no matter who your parents are, or what they were to me, this is still a clan matter. And the clan comes first. You still have the kyuubi inside you and you can't fix that. they wont let me 'release' the Byakugan to the 'Demon'"

Naruto looked at Hiashi and tryed to keep his temper in check, "You do realize that just like the Hokage has complete control over the villages decisions, you have full control over what happens in your clan, your advisors' are just there to do just that, advise, in your clan you are the same as the hokage," Naruto said such anger that Hiashi was actually scared.

"Y-Y-Yes of course Naruto, thanks for the advise " Hiashi said while still slightly scared of Naruto, "A-A-And i give you permission to date my daughter."

"Thank you Hiashi-san,""Thank you, Father."

* * *

**Outside of the Hyuuga estate**

Ino had waited for a while for Naruto to come out of the Hyuuga estate and was about to leave before, "Ino-chan are you ready for me to walk you home?" Naruto said while waving at Ino.

"Yes I am Naruto-Kun, are you ready to talk to my Father about us dating?" Ino asked.

Naruto walked up and grabbed Ino's hand, and started toward Ino's house.

* * *

**After the meeting with Inoichi**

"Well that went Better than i thought it would," Naruto said while giving Ino a kiss and heading home.

* * *

**Woohoo i got past 2000 words this time. longest chapter so far.**


	4. Placements and the demon mission

**Ch 4 Teams and the most feared mission ever**

**Squintscout: Welcome back to another chapter of a New beggining.**

**Hikaru: Hey guys and gals.**

**Squintscout: Hikaru what are you doing here.**

**Hikaru: I was just wondering if i was going to be in this chapter.**

**Squintscout: I don't know yet we'll see.**

**Hikaru: Okay, ja ne. *Hikaru walks out of the room and closes the door***

**Squintscout: Well I was going to have Hikaru say them but he left the room so...I don't own Naruto or anything affiliated with it but I do own my OC Hikaru.**

normal-human

**bold- Biiju or Odin**

**bold underlined-jutsu**

_italics-thoughts_

* * *

Naruto woke up by murdering yet another alarm clock, 'Wait the academy starts at eight, so...' Naruto looks at the clock on the wall to see 7:30, 'well i need to change then get to the academy asap'. That was when he realized that he was wearing Viking style armor that felt light as a feather, it was black with gold trim with the shoulders that was splayed out to look like dragon scales, a flame like design on the bottom, red diamonds on the shoulders, a black hood, and had a black hakama and felt like he was wearing normal clothes. Naruto ran out the door and climbed to the top of the buildings to get to the academy. On his way he was joined by Hinata and Ino. "Hey Ino-chan, Hinata-Chan how did my girls sleep?" Naruto asked while jumping between roofs.

"Just fine Naru-kun" They answered in unison.

"Okay..." Naruto said while a little creeped out by the whole speaking in unison thing. Shrugging it off as a side effect of the memory transfer, Naruto keeps jumping from building to building.

* * *

**At The Academy**

Naruto, Hinata, and Ino arrive just in time to get in the building before the final bell. "Naruto you were almost late for team assignments, what do you have to say for yourself?" Iruka asks.

"I got lost on the road of life, I was just walking along when i saw a butterfly. As I turned to watch it I didn't realize the road turned and I walked off of it. Realizing what happened I climbed a tree but couldn't see the road, I was lost until these beautiful ladies found me and got me here." Naruto said making Iruka face fault and making the entire class look at him like he was crazy.

"Okay," Iruka said, he then turned to the girls that walked in with naruto, "whats your excuse?"

"We were walking down the road to the academy when a black cat crossed our path so we had to turn aroud and walk the other way when we encountered an old lady who needed help with her bags. and when we got done helping her we ran into Naruto-Kun." Hinata and ino said in unison.

The only thought going through the classes heads was, " INO DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO-KUN."

"Yep he is mine and Hinata-chan's," Ino said while walking up to her seat.

* * *

**In a bookstore in front of the Icha Icha**

"Aaaacccchhhhooooooo," Kakashi sneezed, "Wait someone used one of my excuses'." While Kakashi said this he heard Gai's voice," KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, AND IF I CAN NOT BEAT YOU I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS 200 TIMES AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I WIL-"

"Okay Gai i understand, but my challenge for you is to see if we can avoid each other for the next week."

"I ACCEPT MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Guy shouts while striking a good guy pose, after which he ran out of the Book store.

"Whew, wait a minute... did I just get Guy to leave me alone for a whole week? YES!" Kakashi said while crying anime tears, while everyone in the bookstore had sweatdrops formed on their heads.

* * *

**Back with Naruto**

**"**Hmm i think i just made someone really happy," Naruto said making everyone look at him not knowing what to say.

Iruka looked at Naruto and said, "Say Naruto nice change off clothes from the jumpsuit. i think you might have fangirls."

As Iruka said that Naruto looked around to see some of the girls in the class had hearts in there eyes, and Sasuke was brooding and staring at him before he stood up and said, "Dobe, relinquish your armor to me, it is obvious that it should belong to an elite."

Naruto just started to stare at him while while taking his gauntlet off and handing it to Sasuke. He watched comically as Sasuke grabed it and his hand dropped instantly and crashed into the floor, "What the Hell Dobe, what is this?"

" That was my gauntlet, do you still want it when you cant lift it?" Naruto asked while picking it up like it was nothing.

"Well then give me the spear, your not cool enough to wield it."

"Well lets take a look at what happened to your hand and then think 'Do I really want do try to hold something else of his' now do you want another injury from one of my items?"

Sasuke looked a a little scared and quickly shook his head and faced Iruka as he started the team assignments.

"Team one is Tama Herogushi, Gichi Fukashi, and Mikashi Loshiki, your sensei will meet you later to tell you his name..."

Once again Naruto dozes off till he hears, "Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, And Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei will be Anko Miterashi."

The moment Iruka said that a metal ball broke through the window with a banner attached saying, "Sexy and single Anko Miterashi," then a woman followed said, "alright Gakis' I'm Anko follow me."

"Anko your to early you have to..." it was then that Iruka noticed they were already gone, "Damn, their fast."

* * *

**With Anko and Company**

"Alright before we do anything," Naruto formed the Vindicator hand seal and focused on Anko.

Anko looked at the awkward seal and then crumpled to the ground from the influx of information.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of waiting Anko finally started to stir and rose from the ground, " Well i didn't expect that to happened, what was that?"

"That Anko was the future were I am from," Naruto said sadly.

"So those two were killed by the Uchiha and his faithful bitch?" Anko asked.

"Yes thats true," Naruto said sadly. He still had flashes of it every day.

"Oh sorry," Anko said while staring at the sad blonde, " well since we already know each other and can work together perfectly, so only a few "D" ranks for money, okay?"

"Sure Anko-sensei, we really want the Tora mission so we can befriend her." Hinata said.

"Okay lets go get the mission."

* * *

**After recieving the mission**

"Snake Mistress here, target in sight."

"Mind breaker here, Naruto-Kun i will get you back for the nickname."

"Hyuuga Hime here, ten meters out"

"Fox hidden in the leaves reporting in, I'm right on top of her", Naruto said while dropping down silently and petting Tora, making her put and snuggle into his armor.

"Okay lets go turn the mission in," Anko said while wondering 'why is this mission so hard for other teams?'

* * *

**Back at the Hokage Tower**

"Okay jiijii heres Tora," Naruto said while hitting the timer clock at exactly ten minutes.

"N-N-Naruto, I-I-Ino, H-H-Hinata, you just shattered the previous record of 1 hour and 25 minutes." Hiruzen said.

"I aim to please ji-ji, can i have a C rank mission now?" Naruto asked

The age Hokages visage darkened, "Naruto we need you to back up a team that accepted a mission that they couldn't possibly complete." He said all of this while bringing a file ontop of the table, It had one word on it...

Wave...

* * *

**sorry for such a short chapter but i wanted to get the chapter out****.**

** sorry for taking so long, and review to tell me if you want me to ad Anko to the harem, i dont care if my bro didn't want me to add to the harem**

**so possibilities must be review for additions. **

**and for a pic of the armor see . .  
**


	5. Wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Ch 5 Flashes from the past, glimpses into the future**

_The file had one word on it_

_Wave..._

Naruto looked at the folder with a small smile on his face. "SO Sasuke demanded a "C" Rank mission did he? I accept." Naruto said while sealing the folder into a scroll and pocketing it. "Team lets go." Naruto said, getting a Surprised look from Anko, " Wait, I thought I was the leader of the team, what gives you the right to accept mission on my behalf?"

"Because I know you well, Anko-Chan." Naruto said, smiling, "You would have taken the mission anyway."

"Damn, your right. How do you do that?" Anko asked, "you know what, I don't want to know, team lets go," Anko said while walking out of the room.

"see ya ji-ji," Naruto said while pocketing another scroll that had four Konoha citizenship forms, then pulling Hinata and Ino with him.

* * *

**While that was happening, in wave.**

"Thank you for help in me take him down I have been tracking him for weeks." The masked nin said, while picking Zabuza up and pulling him away with a shunshin.

"Okay squad move ou..." Kakashi didn't finish what he was saying because he had passed out from chakara exhaustion.

"Kakashi-sensie!" Sakura shouted while running over to him. Sasuke got there first though and picked him up, "Tazuna where do you live? We need to get this guy into a bed." Sasuke said to the bridge builder.

"Its about a mile away at the top of that hill," the bridge builder said while pointing to a hill that was surrounded by buildings.

"Okay well lets get going I don't want to spend any more time out here than I need to." Sasuke said while heading to the building.

* * *

**Back with squad seven**

Naruto and his group were were jumping through the trees when they came across the demon brothers, still tied up from there fight with team Kakashi. Naruto walked up to them and spoke to them, " I am going to try to get Zabuza to join us. So as long as you mean my town no harm I have forms for you to join us." Naruto said while handing them two of the forms. "I will leave the choice up to you." Naruto untied them and took all of their weapon's, sealing them into a scroll. "Now to go get Zabuza," Naruto stated.

"Naruto-Kun What are you doing" Anko questioned, while watching all of this happening.

"Anko-Chan i am getting us more comrades," Naruto said, with a mischievous smile, before continuing on to wave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As squad seven reached wave Naruto lead them to Tazuna's house. Naruto walked up to the House and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door looking completely terrified. Naruto smiled at her, "Hello Miss we are the backup from Konoha, we're here to help." Naruto said, calming the poor terrified woman's nerves, and catching the attention of Team Kakashi. "Dobe, what are you doing butting in on my mission," the oh so arrogant Uchiha said in a tone of voice that says, 'I'm better than you'. Sakura Voiced her opinion, the ever faithful puppy following the master. by agreeing with the Uchiha. Kiba then made his presence known by joining Naruto's side, "Sasuke, I would shut up if I were you Lessers' shouldn't disobey an alpha."

"Thank you Kiba." Naruto said, he then leaned in and whispered, "You really don't like them do you?"

"Not in the least," Kiba replied. "Sasuke-Teme thinks everything should be given to him and the howler monkey agrees with him."

"Kami, your team sucks," Naruto said, looking around he saw the bridge. Naruto whistles and imitates what he said his first time on this mission, "whew that is a big bridge."

Everyone looks to see the bridge in the distance, "Just wait till you see it up close," Tazuna said while feeling a swell of pride in his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

As they were walking along Naruto stoped, hearing whistling he firwst through a kunai into a bush then shouted, "GET DOWN."

everyone complied following his order but are confused when he doesn't get to the ground, Hinata and Ino are the only ones who realize he is holding his spear. As the sword approached Naruto, he spun sticking his spear through the hole in the blade sending it off course and into a tree farther away. causing Zabuza to falter a bit and change course and end up just barely land on his sword.

"You brat," Zabuza said while regaining his balance, "why did you ruin my entrance."

"Zabuza Momochi third strongest of the seven swordsmen of the mist, follow me for a minute." Naruto said. while walking away from the group and toward Zabuza.

"Gaki, I want to fight you before we talk." Zabuza said while he grabbed his sword and swung it at Naruto.

Naruto not even fazed brings his spear up and hitting the Kyubikiri Hocho and send lightning chakara through it shocking Zabuza into submission, dragging him away from the group

* * *

As naruto reached a safe distance and called out, "Okay Haku you can come out I have a deal for you." Pulling out the scroll with the forms to join the village in them.

A figure drops down and takes the scroll. "What is this," He said, opening it showing two konoha citizenship forms. "those are for you two to end your time as missing nins, and gato is going to betray you so just a warning." Naruto said walking back to his group to complete the mission.

as they reached Tazuna's house they were met by his daughter who thanked them profusely and told them tey could stay upstairs in which most of them complied. Naruto walked up to Tazuna and said, " Zabuza isn't dead, I offered him a place in Konoha, now tell me why you let Gato dig so deep of roots here?"

* * *

**Extremely short chapter I know and I am sorry, but i am making another story and i have schooling so i will be slow updating and they will only be about 1,000 words long **

**read and review.**


End file.
